Die verlorene Wahrheit
by FF-by-akai-kun
Summary: Als diplomatische Gespräche zerbombt und die Organas verschleppt werden, bittet ein Senator die Jedi um Hilfe und prompt werden Skywalker, Kenobi und Kit Fisto ausgesandt um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Dabei begeben sie sich aber in höchste Gefahr...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

_Bumm. Bumm._

Dunkler Rauch stieg in den Himmel über Taris auf.

Das Regierungsgebäude stand in dunklen, immer schneller wachsenden, scharlachroten Flammen.

Und die Bewohner der Oberstadt rannten verstört durch die sich füllenden Gassen…

_Coruscant, 1 Woche später…_

„Ruhe bitte."

Die Senatskammer war in hellem Aufruhr und die hunderten Senatoren diskutierten und gestikulierten wild durcheinander.

„RUHE!"

Langsam kehrte Ruhe in den Senat ein und der Vizesprecher begann mit dem obersten Punkt der Tagesordnung.

An allen anderen Tagen würden die Senatoren sich dieses Anliegen anhören und in einer kurzen und schnellen Abstimmung entweder ein nichts sagendes Gesetzt verabschieden oder es vertagen.

Doch nicht so an diesem Tag…

„Primäres Anliegen heute ist der vor wenigen Tagen verübte Anschlag auf Taris. Wie wir alle wissen, Senatoren, befand sich die Familie Organa auf dem Planeten, um Abkommen mit neuen Verbündeten der Republik zu schließen."

Jäh wurde der Vizesprecher unterbrochen.

„Verzeiht mir diese Unterbrechung und meine Anmaßung, aber ich würde mich auch gerne zu diesem Thema äußern."

Die Stimme des Senators hallte durch die fast komplett stille Kammer, als er sprach.

„Ihr seid nicht als Sprecher aufgeführt, Senator Fis'li."

Doch da mischte sich eine zweite Stimme in das Gespräch ein.

„Nein, lasst ihn spreche. Ich für meinen Teil würde gerne hören, was Senator Fis'li zu sagen hat. Hierbei gilt ja das Vorrecht des Kanzlers."

Palpatine lächelte milde, doch innerlich sagte er sich:

„_Soll er nur sprechen, danach wird er sterben, dieser miese dreckige Abschaum von Senator…"_

„Danke, Kanzler."

Senator Fis'li leckte noch einmal mit seiner langen Zunge über sein Gesicht, was für ihn lebensnotwendig war, dann begann er zu sprechen.

„Wie bereits das Holonetnetzwerk berichtet hat, sind Senator Organa und seine Familie zurzeit des Anschlags auf Taris gewesen, um ein Abkommen auszuhandeln. Während dieser Verhandlungen hat Senator Organa etwas entdeckt, was er uns am nächsten Morgen mitteilen wollte. Doch in dieser Nacht wurde er heimtückisch ermordet!"

Raunen wurde laut.

Doch ohne auf die teilweise verwirrten Senatoren zu achten, sprach Fis'li weiter.

„Das war Mord! Und das heißt, dies ist eine Angelegenheit für die Jedi! Danke."

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und leckte sich mit seiner Zunge über die Augen.

Er war besorgt. Würde der Senat für die Jedi entscheiden?

Nach einiger Zeit des Beratens mit dem Kanzler verkündete der Vizesprecher das Ergebnis.

„Der Antrag wird abgelehnt, Senator. Keine weiteren Diskussionen."

Der letzte Satz ging allerdings bereits im verwunderten Tuscheln der Senatoren unter…

_Jedi-Tempel, wenige Stunden später…_

„…und deshalb bitte ich Euch um eure Hilfe in dieser Angelegenheit, Meister Jedi."

„Hmm…"

Yodas Stimme klang ein wenig verstört und seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er nachdenklich seine Antwort vorbereitete.

„Bedenklich diese Situation ist. Entsenden Obi-Wan Kenobi, den jungen Skywalker und Meister Fisto, wir werden."

„Danke, Meister Yoda."

Senator Fis'lis lächelte.

„Danke."

_Christophsis, zur gleichen Zeit…_

Dunkelheit herrschte über dem Planeten. Absolute Dunkelheit, die allgegenwärtig war.

Es war ruhig und man hörte nur ab und zu ein Käuzchen schreien.

Doch wenn man genauer aufpasste, konnte man die dumpfen Aufschläge der Füße von Droiden und Kampfmaschinen hören.

Und veränderte man seinen Blickwinkel, so kam grelle Helligkeit zum Vorschein.

Der Hauptplatz wurde von mehreren grellen Lichtanlagen in ein hell schimmerndes Licht getaucht und am Ende der Straße, die den Platz kreuzte, sah man zwei rote Klingen auf zwei blaue Klingen, die sich im Kampf kreuzten.

Abgeschlagen von dem großen Schauplatz, wo Klonsoldaten gegen Droiden kämpften, standen sich Asajj Ventress und die beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker gegenüber.

Und zwischen ihnen tobte ein erbitterter Kampf ums Überleben…


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„_Der Tod. Er ist eine eigenständige Macht, die man nicht kontrollieren kann."_

(Jedi-Meister Narisk Sharakk)

_Wenige Wochen nach der Schlacht um Christophsis…_

Der Krankenflügel des Tempels war nur schwach beleuchtet, als Anakin die Korridore auf und ab ging in ständiger Angst um seinen Meister.

Durch seinen Fehler rang Obi-Wan mit dem Tod. Und es sah nicht gut für ihn aus…

Anakin überlief ein Schauder.

Was, wenn Obi-Wan sterben würde? Es war seine Schuld! Einzig und allein seine Schuld! SEINE SCHULD!

Dann trat er unter eine funkensprühende Lampe und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Doch dies gelang ihm nicht, denn kaum, als er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, durchlebte er ein Wechselbad der Gefühle.

_Hass. _

_Ein Hass auf Obi-Wan, wegen dem seine Mutter gestorben ist._

_Falsche Freude._

_Freude, dass Obi-Wan sterben würde._

_Liebe._

_Obi-Wan war wie ein Vater zu ihm. Er durfte nicht sterben!_

_Hoffnung._

_Eine Hoffnung, dass Obi-Wan überleben würde._

_Eine Hoffnung, die in diesen Tagen selten war. Jegliche Hoffnung war für ihn verschwunden, als Padmé nach Naboo reisen musste und er sie wochenlang nicht mehr sehen würde._

_Tränen kamen in ihm hoch, als er sich an die letzte Nacht mit ihr erinnerte._

_Wie seine Hand über ihre warmen und geröteten Wange strich und wie sich ihre Lippen berührten. Padmés Lippen schmeckten nach Erdbeere. _

_Er würde nie vergessen, wie sie ihn küsste, und sich langsam auszog und wie sie gemeinsam in ihr Schlafzimmer gingen und…_

„Meister Skywalker."

Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine Heilerin aus dem Behandlungszimmer stürmte und ihn anbrüllte, sofort Meister Yoda zu holen.

Doch er registrierte nichts von alledem, er schwebte in einer anderen Welt – in seinen Gedanken.

_Meister Yoda?_

_Was mochte nur passiert sein?_

„MEISTER SKYWALKER!"

Sie schrie nun so laut, dass sich sämtliche Heiler in dem Korridor nach ihnen umdrehten.

„Entschuldigung. Ich werde ihn sofort holen."

Die Heilerin nickte und dann rannte sie wieder zurück in das Behandlungszimmer, um sich um Obi-Wan zu kümmern.

Zehn Minuten später trafen Anakin und Meister Yoda vor der Tür zu Obi-Wans Behandlungszimmer ein.

Langsam traten sie ein.

Anakin traf Obi-Wans Anblick wie ein Schock.

Sein Körper und vor allem sein Gesicht war leichenblass und schweißüberströmt.

„Er ringt mit dem Tod, es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch zu 0,001% am Leben ist."

Anakin hasste diese verdammte Genauigkeit der kaminoaneischen Heiler.

Doch gleichzeitig wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er hierfür verantwortlich war…

Im gleichen Moment blinkte und piepte eine kleine Anzeige in einer Ecke des Raumes auf und Anakin wusste, dass dies kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte.

Und dann brach er zusammen….


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

_Ein paar Tage später…_

„Ahhh!"

Das Erste, was Anakin merkte, als er aufwachte, war, dass er schweißgebadet in seinem Meditationsraum lag.

Er hatte nur einen Albtraum gehabt.

Doch dann piepte sein Comlink.

„Anakin. Bist du da?"

Die Stimme von Obi-Wan war wohlig und warm.

„Ja, Meister."

„Anakin, erst mal guten Morgen. Ganz aufgewacht bist du bestimmt noch nicht…"

„Haha. Worum geht es, Meister?"

„Da will man dich einmal mit einem Spaß aufheitern und dann…"

„Meister!"

„Jaja, Anakin. Also, du sollst dich sofort in den Tempel zu mir und Meister Yoda begeben, wir haben schlechte Neuigkeiten erhalten."

„Bin schon unterwegs."

_Jedi-Tempel, Ratskammer_

„Skywalker, zur rechten Zeit ihr kommt…"

„Meister Yoda. Worum geht es? Obi-Wan hat etwas von schlimmen Neuigkeiten gesagt."

„In der Tat, schlimm sie sind. Gehört von einer weiteren Bedrohung wir haben auf Taris."

„Taris? Der Planet, auf dem Bail Organa ermordet wurde?"

„Ja. Doch nicht ganz sicher ich bin, ob Senator Organa wirklich tot sein…"

„Wie meint ihr das?"

Nun mischte sich Obi-Wan in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Meister Yoda meint, dass er keine auch nur so winzige Erschütterung in der Macht gespürt hat."

„Das heißt, Organa ist noch am Leben?"

„Wir es nicht wissen, junger Skywalker. Doch etwas Großes im Gange sein, das ich deutlich spüre in der Macht. Doch die dunkle Seite gut verdecken tut, was sie vorhaben."

Einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille in der Ratskammer, bevor Anakin sie unterbrach.

„Ihr wollt also, dass ich und Meister Obi-Wan uns auf die Suche nach Senator Organa begeben und nach Taris reisen?"

„Klug erkannt, Skywalker, du die Sache hast."

Yoda lächelte.


End file.
